


The Den

by Astray



Series: The Apocalypse Officers [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (just in case - for tag research), Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, and more - Freeform, can be read on its own but references are made to other fics, consensual voyeurism, set after 'Bitemarks', the author regrets absolutely nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Fives sees how much Wolffe has marked Rex and he flips. His captain is free to do what he wants, sure, but these look painful, and no one hurts his captain. Not even Wolffe. And so he does what all self-respecting ARC trooper would do: abandon all self-preservation instinct and confront Wolffe directly, on his turf. To say it does not go as planned is an understatement - but it also can count as an improvement. Maybe...





	

Wolffe was relaxing casually with the Wolfpack – they had time before they could leave. That mission with the 501 st had gone quite smoothly. Although Wolffe did mourn the fact that he had not managed to corner Rex as much as he would have liked. They had gotten off Coruscant a week ago, and he had checked on Rex a few times – the marks were still very visible – and Wolffe added some more. Not that Rex minded. Wolffe was positive that if he had, he would have ended up with a dislocated jaw. Boost was talking about this stupid bet they had set up with some of the 212 th and 501 st last they were on Coruscant. Not that Wolffe particularly cared. And to be fair, he usually shared with them. Except Cody and Rex. He liked to think it was an officer kind of thing.

“Wonder how long you idiots will get away with calling him 'Scream', though. Calling Cody 'Squeak' was bad enough.”

“Nah, come on, Comet! Squeak is cute. And you heard him alright.”

“Truth.”

“Who hasn't heard Rex anyway.”

Wolffe stared at them. So long they did not get into their head to chase  _ his  _ captain…

“The 501 st didn't. Should have seen Five's face. Boil recorded it when Waxer told him to pay up. Priceless, I tell you!”

 

Boost was interrupted by someone barging into the room, glaring murder – at Wolffe. Fives.

“WHAT THE KRIFF DID YOU DO TO MY CAPTAIN YOU CHEWING MONSTER?”

 

Wolffe was speechless – part of him wanted to snarl at Fives to just get out of his face – aggression would be met head on. But the way Fives called him. He just wanted to laugh. The room erupted in raucous laughter, and Wolffe allowed himself to smile. He got up, and walked – prowled – towards the seething ARC. For all his anger, Wolffe knew that if Fives had wanted to fight him, he would not have stopped in the middle of the room. Wolffe would not have, and he trusted Fives to know how to fight. He stopped, much closer than necessary – but that way, Fives would not be able to gain any momentum to strike him. And this was Wolffe's lair. Not the 501 st . He stared Fives in the eye, not backing down – asserting dominance until he noticed Fives shifting his weight. He did not look away, and Wolffe admired that, but at the same time, he was no longer trying to get the upper hand on Wolffe.

 

“If you want to know that badly, why don't you ask plainly?” 

Fives spluttered, arguing that it was not what it was about. Wolffe cocked his head to the side, considering. 

“Is it because you want him? Can’t be that - you’d have gone to him.” He circled Fives, growling the next part. “Or do you want me to back off? If that’s the case, you’ll be disappointed,  _ vod _ . No one gets what’s mine, you hear?” He kept moving as he spoke.

“That’s not the point.”

“But seeing him made you freak out and you thought it would be a got idea to get in  _ my face _ about it?” Wolffe stepped back, gauging Fives’s reactions. “You got some guts.”

Wolffe went back to circling Fives. “But again,” Wolffe went on, smooth as ice, “if you want to know just how much of a monster I can be, I can show you. Unless you'd rather leave. You still can. Nothing I do is not consensual,  _ vod’ika. _ ” Wolffe noticed Fives relax minutely at the last part, but he got no reply. Maybe it was not the best move to taunt Fives, but Wolffe wanted an answer. He leaned in, whispering in his ear: “Or are you so afraid I'll make you scream like I did your captain that you'd rather leave?”

Fives spun around so fast, he almost sent them sprawling down. Anger was written all over his face, but not just that. Wolffe could read people – a basic survival skill – and Fives was not hard to decipher. He saw curiosity too – and maybe even want. Maybe his outrage at Wolffe's supposed treatment of Rex was also an excuse, even if Fives did not acknowledge that. Would not be the first time something like that happened. 

“Is that it, Fives? No one ever got you on your back?” Wolffe left the meaning slightly more open for Fives to pick his answer more freely - just in case he indeed just showed up to yell at him. Though if it had been the latter, Wolffe guessed he would have stormed out of the room the instant Wolffe started messing with him. The door was not locked, after all. 

Fives shook his head, and then replied, smug as you pleased: “No one asked, and no one complained either.”

Wolffe let out a bark of laughter. Before learning in - and maybe it came out as more predatory as anticipated. “What if I asked you then,  _ vod’ika _ . Would you?”

Fives seemed on the verge of saying something, but did not speak. Wolffe crowded him, and noticed that Fives leaned against him - it was very subtle. Part of Wolffe knew that Rex might get on his case for getting his paws on one of his men, but even that was not guaranteed. Even if he would tell him. He cast a glance to his men, who all were apparently ready to pounce, waiting for his word. Fives did not appear to have noticed, but if he had, he did not remark on it. 

Wolffe leaned in again, kissing Fives’s neck - above the jugular - and he bit down. Not hard enough to leave a mark - gauging Fives’s reaction. He felt him tense, heard the sharp intake of breath. Fives’s hand latched onto his elbow - though it was not clear if it was to hold him here or to push him back. Only then did Wolffe get his answer. 

“What if I fight back, Wolffe?” With these words, the hand on his arm fell away.

Wolffe stepped back, taking in Fives’s smile, his relaxed countenance. He met his gaze head on, crossing his arms on his chest. 

“I’ll have to show you who’s boss, then.” He smirked.

Fives raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. “That so? You’d want your pack to help with that?” 

Wolffe was good and did not show any sign of aggravation. Although the day was saved mostly by the fact that he did see how Fives had perked up. He was curious about the pack. But Wolffe was not going to use that just now. After all, Fives was challenging him, and he was not going to let an ARC with no self-preservation instinct walk all over him. Instead, he backed Fives a few paces, until he had his back to the door. Wolffe had his right hand on the wall, cutting Fives’s line of sight. And he pressed the palm of his left hand against Fives’s crotch. He was hardening fast. 

“Why, Fives? Why do you come here, challenging me? Why play that game?”  _ Why come to me when you have Echo? _ Because Fives belonged to Echo, everyone knew that. 

“Maybe I just want to see for myself just how much of an alpha you are?”

Wolffe squeezed Fives, felt him buck - he was good at controlling himself, Wolffe would give him that. 

“And why would I accept that challenge? What if I don’t care at all about your opinion?” Wolffe was playing with him - he did not want to refuse. Not when he had a willing  _ vod  _ in front of him, as aggravating as Fives could be. 

“You don’t have to.” And Fives looked so calm. Wolffe stroked him through his blacks, his hand the only contact between them, and smiled, rather predatorily. 

“Oh, but I intend to.” He pounced, kissing Fives hard - gentleness, if wanted, would have to be earned. He withdrew his left hand, relishing the sound Fives made at the loss. He hooked his fingers in his waistband and lead him to the couch Wolffe had been lounging on earlier. It would be more comfortable. He let Fives sink into the couch, and even Wolffe had to admit he was quite a sight. He could hardly wait to get his teeth into these hard muscles. Although FIves did look like the strill that got a Kaminoan, and Wolffe decided to play along. If only to disappoint him later. Wolffe went to sit on Fives’s laps, and immediately saw him fall into that - false - security that Wolffe had changed his mind about the challenged. Yes, Fives was going to be sorely disappointed. 

“Comfy, Wolffe?” That was Boost. 

Wolffe turned his head to face him, grinning: “Quite…” Boost nodded. 

Wolffe then started to work the top half of Fives’s blacks open - just enough to get access to his neck and shoulders. No scars, surprisingly - you would have think some attempt would have been made at throttling him at least. Wolffe was not going to complain, though. He much preferred marking spots that had no scars. Not that he minded too much otherwise - after all, they all had scars - but he liked his marks to stand out. He had not planned to mark Fives permanently, though. His mind drifted to the mark he had worked into Cody’s hip. This probably was his best one. He tipped Fives’s head back, nuzzling his neck. He kissed his throat, feeling him swallow, the tension bleeding back into him. Since Fives did not move away, Wolffe went on - down to the juncture of neck and shoulder, pushing his blacks aside. He mouthed his skin, licking the spot he had picked; Fives’s head had lolled back completely - as though he did not expect anything sharp to come into contact with his neck, in spite of Wolffe’s initial bite. Wolffe indulged in a smirk before he bit down, hard - much harder than the first time. Fives shouted, surprised - and made to reach for him but Wolffe caught his wrists and pushed his arms against the backrest. He let up some of the pressure, teeth just grazing Fives’s skin now, breathing against him - and growling when Fives sighed. And maybe he deserved Fives rolling his hips under him - he sank his teeth back into his flesh at this, even as he ground against him. Who would have thought Fives was into that sort of pain? Or maybe it was the dominance, the balance of it? He was not marking Fives - he was making a point. 

He was in control. Fives was not. He listened carefully for signs of discomfort; hearing none, he let go, kissing and licking the bruise he had left behind. It would not last too long, but it was fine. Then, purring against Fives’s ear: “Will you stay in place, or do I have to bind you?” He had a hunch that Fives might like to be bound - but he had to check first. Some brothers hated it, and Wolffe himself was not keen on that. Hated the thought itself, to be honest. Not that anyone offered to tie him up as of late. Back to the matter at hand, Wolffe did make a point of catering to what his partners preferred - within the scope of what both were comfortable with. Cody was perfectly willing to hand control over to him, while Rex preferred to put up a bit more resistance. Mileage did vary. 

“How would you bind me?” Fives’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

“However you prefer,  _ vod’ika _ .” He leaned up to brush his lips against Fives’s, teasing. “Cuffs, ropes,” a pause, glancing at Comet who had not moved for a will, intent as he was, “the pack.”

A sharp intake of breath. Fives did not answer right away, considering. Meanwhile, Wolffe came up with a wicked idea. Mostly stemming from what had worked on pretty much everyone. 

“How about I don’t bind you, and just order you not to move? And if you disobey…” 

“You tie me up? Spank me?” Fives drawled. 

Wolffe bit back a laugh: “No, I’ll just stop, and leave you to go on your merry way.”

Fives whined at this, and Wolffe looked back at him, grinning. 

“Orders it is, Fives.” With that, he got up and walked to the armchair facing the couch. He saw defiance seeping back into Fives’s countenance but Wolffe was fairly certain he would listen anyway. 

“Anyone gives you orders out of the line of duty?” 

“Nope.” Such certainty. 

“Not even Echo?”

“No. Talks about regs, mostly.”

Wolffe nodded and made a note not to mention regs. It was something Echo did and therefore, Wolffe would not take that away. 

“First order then. Strip.” Wolffe had kept his voice sharp, as he did when giving actual orders, and he noticed Boost and Sinker sitting straighter in his peripheral vision. He kept his eyes on Fives, though. Taking in all the scars, the blaster shots, the broken bones, and burns. Some looked suspiciously like shrapnels. All of Fives’s history carved into his skin. Something they all had in common. 

Fives had not gone back to his position, and Wolffe stared him down until he did. 

“Good. Now, I believe you called me out on my habit of biting people.. I just bit your neck…” And he could see the marks, darker on Fives’s skin. Fives had his eyes half-closed, leaning back comfortably. Allowing Wolffe to look him over. And Wolffe would be lying if he said he did not want to bite into him. Movement to the side, Comet going to sit with Boost and Sinker, silently. Sinker caught his eye, but Wolffe shook his head - they could stay if they wanted. Sinker nodded and reclined, leaning closer to Boost, toying with the zipper of his blacks. Wolffe turned all his attention back to Fives. 

“Your neck was one thing, Fives. I’m sure you looked at your captain long enough to see it was not the only spot I go for.” He could have sworn he heard something coming from Fives, but it was too low. “Looking at you, I wonder where I could bite you then… Maybe I could move from your neck downward. Licking my way down…” Fives’s eyes had closed. “Or maybe you would rather me going for the bites directly - mark a trail down your chest - sinking my teeth deep into you.” A sigh, this time. “My jaw is almost aching with it, Fives. You came in yelling at me and there you are, naked, your whole body for me to mark. I can’t wait to get my teeth into you, and see how your cock twitches when I do it.” A minute jerk of his hips, a low whine. “Or maybe I would just talk…” 

Fives froze, staring at him in what could be disbelief - or anything between horror and lust. After all, Wolffe had time. 

“I started much as I did with you. Going for the neck first. You got lucky - the first one will fade fast, and the other one would be covered.” He smiled, teeth showing, pleased to have Fives’ undivided attention. “I’m afraid Rex was not so lucky - did you see his neck? I worked these bruises into him - and I can tell you he enjoyed it thoroughly. First I would bite him slowly - my teeth digging into his skin - the pain would get brighter. And the blood flowing back after.” Fives heaved a breath, reclining on the couch - baring his neck. Did he realize he was doing it? “I would not bite your neck so hard, Fives. I think. Collarbones are a good spot too - thinner skin. Easy to break, leave a deeper mark. I did not touch touch him as I was marking him. I never do. Just my teeth and your skin, his skin. Licking at the bites - feeling the blood rushing underneath. Raking my teeth down his chest - across his nipples-” A sharp moan, Fives arching minutely. He had closed his eyes again and Wolffe was proud to see evocation still went a long way. 

“The hips, though… That’s my favourite, Fives. And seeing you don’t have scars over them… How would you like that?” Wolffe settled himself more comfortably, left hand wandering down to fondle himself through his black. He could almost feel it - feel Fives’s skin under his lips, warm, inviting - unmarked. He growled low in his throat when Fives moved. A warning. Fives stilled immediately. 

“I would bite you there, or maybe a bit more on the inner side. So close to your leaking cock, but not touching you. Just my teeth digging into your skin, moving above your bones.” Fives’s hips jerked upward, his body shuddering. Biting his lips to keep whatever sound he would be making inside. “You can speak, Fives. Be as loud as you want.” His voice dropping to an inviting purr, before he went on. “You saw Rex, I doubt you’ve seen Cody. I worked my mark into his hip so good it shows, years after. And I will mark your captain too - I can tell you he’s going to feel it for days. Mine, Fives. Both of them.” 

Wolffe heard a whisper on the side - Comet was sprawled against Boost - who had a hand in his blacks and was stroking him. Wolffe grinned at Boost, who then turned to kiss Sinker, biting him. Good to see they were occupying themselves. Wolffe shifted all his attention back to Fives. 

“I won’t be marking you so permanently, Fives. Just give you a taste, maybe. If you behave yourself. But even so, I would have to report to Echo. You don’t want him to come to yell at me like you did, do you?” Although Wolffe would not mind in the slightest. 

A moan answered him, and he was fairly sure Fives had cursed him. Good. 

“The thing is, Fives, you came in, accused me… So why should I give you what you want?” 

Fives whined, and damn, even Wolffe could hear the plea there. He did not have the occasion to go further, as he heard footsteps. Steps he recognized as Rex’s. Oh, this was going to be even better. Fives gave no indication that he had heard that, but he did look up when the door opened. He gaped, frozen - and the closest to mortified Fives was capable of getting - which was not much. Wolffe turned around slowly, hand still working himself lazily. 

“Wolffe.” 

Oh, that tone. Low, commanding. Rex rarely used it with him, but it made Wolffe perk up. Rex did not look too pleased - in fact, he seemed angry, and Wolffe could not help it. He enjoyed seeing Rex angry. Made the sex even better. 

“Rex.” He dipped his head. His men were tensing - ready to go. They never stuck around when Rex was here. But maybe Wolffe could make an exception, if Rex was willing. Rex stepped up to Wolffe, ignoring Fives, who looked like he did not know if he should dive for his clothes or if he was still under Wolffe’s orders. 

“Fives, don’t move yet.” Clear orders were important. 

Rex planted himself in front of Wolffe, and he got up to face him. Close enough to touch, centimeters away. And Wolffe thought that Fives should take notes from Rex - who was much more impressive than he had been. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Wolffe?” Rex’s voice low, seductive. Or maybe it was only seductive because Wolffe thought so. 

“The question should be ‘who’. And the answer would be ‘you’.” The last word whispered against Rex’s lips, before Wolffe leaned back. 

“I probably should play hard to get, right?” Definitely seductive. Wolffe wanted nothing more than pounce on him - fuck him senseless until he was howling. 

“Works too if you just play hard.” Wolffe grinned, and Rex sighed - although he was smiling. 

“Cody is not the only own useless at flirting, I’m so relieved.” 

That was it for Wolffe. He put his hands on Rex’s hips - relieved that he did not have a full armour to deal with - no matter how much he enjoyed getting Rex out of it. Rex hissed when Wolffe pressed down on the bite he was working into his right hip - mirroring the one he had left on Cody’s left one. He moved his head to the side, nuzzling Rex’s neck, right above his blacks - the bites still visible on both sides. He kissed the left one, noticing how Rex had tilted his head to the side. “You can still grab your  _ vod  _ and leave,  _ cyar’ika. _ ” 

He heard rather than saw Fives groan at the word. 

“I don’t know. You are quite convincing.” Rex leaned back, nodding in Fives’s general direction. “What did he do?”

“Barged in, and accusing me of being an absolute monster. ‘Chewing monster’, on accounts of the marks I left on you.” 

Rex cocked an eyebrow, visibly thinking about it, before he turned to Fives. He leaned back against Wolffe, and Wolffe took it as his cue to press against his back. That firm ass of his was doing things to Wolffe, but he was good and did not grind against him. It cost him, though. 

“Really, Fives? And how did you end up naked on their couch?” 

“Retribution,” Fives looked at Wolffe for confirmation, “I think.” 

Wolffe nodded, nipped at Rex’s earlobe. He did not quite care if he appeared needy - how long would it be before he could get his hands on Rex again? 

“Originally, I thought I would make him squirm a bit… maybe set the boys on him. Might have done it myself but,” he kneaded Rex’s hips, “you are here. Much more interesting.”

“Hey!” came Fives’s indignant squawk. 

Wolffe grinned at him, merciless. “I think he’s quite curious about how I marked you. I started telling him, and look in what state it put him.”

“You bit him, though.” 

“Before I had a better idea.” 

“Guess it’s about time Fives learns about proper behaviour. Maybe you will be able to make him obey?”

“Rex!”

“Payback, Fives.” But then, Rex’s tone a bit gentler. “You can leave if you don’t want to…” Wolffe acquiesced - and added that if anyone wanted to leave the room, they were free to go. 

Comet had gotten up, and got closer, pressing his forehead against Wolffe’s. “We get to stick around, then?”

“Of course.” Wolffe was not blind - he knew they had been curious - Wolffe had always made sure he was alone with Rex or Cody - or the both of them. There was an exclusivity to it, and they had been very understanding. “I could use some help ensuring our intruder learns his lesson.” He looked back at Comet, and kissed him roughly. Rex being here did not mean he would forget his  _ vode _ , after all. Some of them actually knew how to behave. 

He shifted them both around so that he could look back at Fives who, to his credit, had not moved at all. “Too bad you’re forced to see all that you’re missing,  _ vod’ika. _ ” 

Fives offered a grin of his own - and he probably seemed way too collected for someone who was starkers and sporting a rather impressive hard-on in the Wolfpack’s lair. “You do sound so apologetic, though.” Fives licked his lips, and Wolffe did the same, right hand reaching for the zipper of Rex’s blacks, peeling it off him. He wasted no time in removing it completely, hands roaming Rex’s skin - he saw Fives’s eyes tracking his every move. He pressed down on every bruise - except the one on his hip - this one was for later. Rex pushed back against him, one hand gripping the back of Wolffe’s head to bring him level with his neck. 

“Better get to work, Wolffe.” 

“Demanding... “ He bit down on juncture of his neck and shoulder - Rex had a matching bruise on the other side. He had bitten hard, and it sent Rex arching his back, exhaling sharply. Wolffe looked at Fives - Comet and Sinker were holding him, Sinker talking low, and Boost had gotten in front of him - biting him as Wolffe was Rex. This might be interesting. Fives was panting now, eyes not leaving Rex. Wolffe raked his nails up Rex’s sides, licking at the abused skin of his shoulder - feeling the warmth gather. He brought Rex back, grinding against him, right hand trailing down to fondle Rex through his blacks - teasing him. He had not expected Rex turn around so fast, kissing him harshly, biting him in the process, hands clawing at Wolffe’s blacks to remove them. Wolffe dug his fingers into Rex’s back, enjoying it thoroughly, growling low in his throat when Rex bit his lower lip, the pain bright before it ebbed. Rex shoved him back on the couch, falling on him right after, and if Wolffe had had more room, he would have grabbed him to reverse their positions. He could not. Gripping Rex’s ass, he bent forward to kiss his chest, grazing his teeth on his skin. Fingers in his hair, a strong hold forcing his head back, Rex leaning down to growl into his ear: “You thought you could mess with one of my men and get away with it?” 

“Maybe?”

Fingers on his lips, and Rex rolling his hips - they were both hard by now, and the blacks were chaffing quite uncomfortably by now. 

“How about no?” 

Wolffe smirked. “Want to get back at me? Be my guest.” He was not going to lie - he relished it when Rex got like this. Matching Wolffe’s predatory stance with his own. It made Wolffe hunger for him even more - the familiar tightness in his jaw, in his stomach, resurfacing. 

Rex kissed his neck, licking the skin - and Wolffe knew what was coming, but he still moaned - loud, absolutely shameless, his body tensing when Rex bit him. Bright pain flaring, he could feel all of Rex’s teeth - the power in his jaw. The possessiveness of it. All the sensations going straight to his cock. Rex’s hot breath on his skin, and the strange feeling of his teeth leaving his flesh slowly, the blood rushing back immediately and radiating through his neck. He tilted his head to the side, casting a sidelong glance at Rex, who stared intently at his handiwork. 

“What now, Captain?” It could not be all. Wolffe anticipated more bites, and damn, his cock twitched at the prospect. It was only fair that Rex got to mark him - if he could claim Rex and Cody, so could they. Not that Cody had done so often - and Rex, well, it was still a bit new for them. But he liked it. Rex, however, took him by surprised. 

“Get on your knees for me, Commander.” His voice so low, a purr Rex had not yet used on him, and the request zinging through him. So, that was the retribution? He could work with that. He was faintly aware of the complete silence that had greeted Rex’s words. 

“If I’m good, Captain?”

“Well,” Rex smirked, predatorily, whispering in Wollfe’s ear: “You get to fuck me until I can’t move, can’t scream anymore, and you get to do it in front of them, how does that sound?” 

Wolffe groaned, the sound not unlike that of a predator waiting for the kill. Rex obviously learned fast, and if Wolffe’s voice was doing things to people, Rex’s was definitely doing something to Wolffe. 

Wolffe held onto Rex, and somehow managed to get them both off the armchair, and send Rex back into it without twisting his back. Not that he ever got his back stuck - no proof of it existed, at least. Rex was lounging in the armchair, legs spread for Wolffe to stand close. He was smiling, with an air of absolute calm and confidence. And well, he had some reasons to. Wolffe had his hands on the armrests, and leaned forward. “Would teasing revoke my privileges, Captain?” 

Rex’s inhaled deeply, breathing out of his mouth - Wolffe wanted to kiss him, but waited for an answer. He saw how his breathing was picking up. A sharp shake of his head. Enough for Wolffe. He slid down to the ground, ignoring completely the sounds behind him - Sinker and Fives ended up cursing, but Wolffe was not going to check why they did. Nothing new about the act - the novelty was in the setting. But Rex had asked, in terms Wolffe could not very well refuse. He focused on Rex - he trusted his men to make sure Fives would stay put and learn his lesson. Good for him to see what he was missing, although it probably was unkind of him. Wolffe smirked. He was not kind. He ran his hands up Rex’s thighs, thumbs pressing on the inside - where he had left bruises before. Reveling in the way Rex moved under his touch, rolling his hips - so tempting. 

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Rex’s blacks after unzipping them. Peeling them off completely. How dark the bruises on his skin - smooth skin of his inner thighs - scarred skin of his legs. Running his hands over him - so cool, warmer as he was moving up. Rex’s right hand shooting forward, fingers carding in his short hair, curling at the back of his head. Wolffe moving closer. Laying kissing and small bites on Rex’s left hip - moving inwards - so close, but not yet touching his cock. Short licks along the line of his pelvis. The fingers tightening in his hair. He moved to the right one. There was a beginning of scarring - very thin. It would take a while for him to mark Rex as deep as Cody. He kissed the mark, lips brushing the sensitive skin there - Rex tensed under him, pushing his hips up. Wolffe kissed his way down, much like he did before. Taking in every minute soud Rex was making, his scent - everything he could carve in his mind to keep until they met again.

“Wolffe.” And how he loved hearing his name in Rex’s mouth, commanding - or trying to, but strained already. Wolffe grazed his teeth up to Rex’s hip, making sure they were aligned with the mark he had left already, and bit down hard, breaking the skin in places. Rex shouted, the sound turning into a moan as Wolffe licked the blood away before it trickled down. He kissed the area, apologetically, running his hands in soothing motions along Rex’s thighs and sides. 

“I’m fine, Wolffe.” He did sound hoarse… Wolffe nodded in acknowledgement. This was the only bite he would deal Rex today - more would be too much. Rex’s touch firm, leading him on - much like Wolffe usually did. 

He pushed Rex’s legs further apart - aware that if anyone else was looking, they would see the marks. The one he just left, especially. He shifted his weight to the right, kissing the inside of Rex’s thigh, sucking on his skin, distracting him from the pain until it had ebbed. He still could hear Boost, who apparently decided that keeping it down was overrated. Commenting on the mark. He could feel Rex shifting under him, moving for the bite to be more visible. Wolffe grinned against his skin. 

“Damn… I can almost feel it.” How good Fives sounded when he whined.

“Too bad you caught him off guard,  _ vod. _ Could’ve been you.” Wolffe could hear the smile in Boost’s voice. A moan - maybe Comet, it was too quiet to be anyone else. Wolffe was not going to check. Rex was rolling his hips, pushing back against Wolffe. His grip tighter now. Still commanding, but so damn needy, Wolffe had half a mind to draw this out. He stroked himself - could not help it. He could feel the ache in his mouth - the hunger that was tearing through him - he wanted so much. 

Rex called him, and he froze, looking up. 

“Paws off.” Wolffe growled, hand still pressing against his cock - not even making the ache better. “Wolffe,” the tone sharper. “No touching yourself. And don’t you dare come before you get to fuck me.” 

Wolffe growled again, the sound coming from deep in his chest. He bared his teeth, but he moved both his hands back on Rex’s knees. He had seen that devilish smile on Rex’s lips - so it was not just for Wolffe’s benefit. He heard more sounds as he moved back slightly - the smallest movement making his blacks rub against his cock - arousing him to a painful degree. 

“Kriff, Rex!” Fives had less restraint than Wolffe - and moaned loudly. Rex’s smile broadened - teeth showing, and Wolffe wanted to get up to kiss him. But he had orders. He smirked at Rex, and kept his eyes on his face as he leaned forward, breathing against his cock. His name growled in warning - a choking sound from behind him. An appreciative noise. He mouthed the base of his cock, licking his skin, relishing the heat. Fingers pulling his hair. He licked his way up, the silence in the room suddenly deafening - the only audible breathing was Rex’s, who was trembling. Staying as still as he could. Licking precome carefully, taking his sweet time - teased the slit with his tongue. Rex shouting his name - his body tensing reflexively. One calf pressing against his back, trapping him. Wolffe let go of Rex’s knees, putting his arms under them so he could hold onto the armchair - bringing Rex closer to him. Glancing back at Rex, he saw he was looking beyond him, at whatever was happening behind him. Wolffe tipped his head to nip at Rex’s right leg. Immediately, he had his attention. 

“Sorry, got distracted.” A sigh. “They’re so good.”

Wolffe grinned: “To shut him up, yep.” 

Sinker’s speaking up, a tad breathless. Just how he usually got when he had a cock in his mouth. “If you have suggestions, Captain.”

Wolffe saw that terrible, terrible smirk, and it made him ache. Craving. 

“I trust you.” Fingers running through Wolffe’s hair, a silent request. Wolffe did not wait, taking him smoothly in his mouth, slowly enough to tame his own body into cooperating. Rex shouted, the sound dying into a filthy moan. Wolffe could not hear much more than that and he was so focused on Rex that everything else disappeared from his awareness - he could afford that. Pulling away almost completely, he swirled his tongue around the head, before wrapping his lips around him, sucking gently - teasing him. He extended his left hand, a silent signal - and moments later, a tube was given him. He hummed his thanks to Comet, with the added bonus of making Rex wail softly. He pulled Rex’s right leg on his shoulder, and Wolffe let go of the armchair altogether. He made sure to tease Rex as much as he could, grazing his teeth carefully against his heated skin. He poured some of the lube in his right hand, on his fingers, warming the substance somewhat. He cupped Rex’s balls, fondling them gently, out of sync with a harsh suck. Rex keened, a great shudder raking his body. Added a bit more lube, fingers trailing down. Wolffe rose, bending Rex further so he had more space, teasing his hole with light strokes - humming every time he felt Rex move - a louder moan, a twitch, anything. He wanted, barely touching him until Rex explicitly told him to get a move on. Wolffe would not remind Rex that he was in no position to bargain, and instead, pressed a finger in - slowly, so slowly. And he felt so hot, so tight - so perfect that Wolffe could not restrain a whine, his control melting. How he wanted to just fuck Rex hard into that armchair - and he would never be careless with him, but the thought was there, the hunger, the need that was carving him open. He let go of Rex’s cock, and was immediately rewarded with a breathless moan - Rex looked like he had forgotten how to draw breath. Wolffe paid attention to his inner thighs, giving Rex a break. 

“Why…” Barely above a whisper. 

“I don’t want you to come too fast,  _ Rex’ika. _ ” His voice was hoarse, and he added, for the benefit of his audience: “You feel so good when you come. Just want to be in you when that happens.”

“What if I wanted to-” Stopped short, tensing, as Wolffe was dragging his finger out of him, slowly. “What if I wanted to come in your mouth, Wolffe?” Hand on his face, brushing against his scarred cheekbone. “It felt so good.” 

Wolffe smiled, remaining silent. He could hear Boost - it had to be him, whispering to the others. He looked back - Fives had not moved, but Sinker had gotten busy. From the look of it he was doing to Fives what Wolffe had been doing to Rex down to a tee. And Fives looked completely gone - even as he stared back at Wolffe, he was not focused. Comet was moving between the other three, trading kisses and bites - hand working Boost at a leisurely pace, a gesture reciprocated by Boost himself. Comet was always so quiet, compared to the other loudmouths, Wolffe was glad to see he was enjoying himself. Boost looked at him, and bent to talk to Sinker and Fives, though none of it was lost on Wolffe. 

“We rarely see our commander on his knees, y’know,  _ vod _ . Makes your enjoy the sight even more.” 

Sinker let go of Fives with a loud, wet sound, turned around, adding: “Got a fine ass too. Such a shame…” 

Wolffe growled. It was playful, though. And it was nice to see Fives writhing on the couch, cursing them all and then some. He gave them a sharp nod. And then, still looking at them, he added a second finger, curling them slightly - enough pressure to make Rex want more, but not enough to do anything about it. A glance at Rex was all he needed - sprawled in the armchair, he had both hands on the armrests, clutching the fabric like he could tear holes in it - head thrown back. Wolffe could see his first bite, slightly lighter on his skin. 

“To be fair, the Captain is quite a sight.”

“How does he feel, Wolffe?” 

Wolffe did not speak - he merely smiled, baring his teeth, and curled his fingers again, feeling for that tell-tale spot that would make Rex jump and cry out. Wolffe grinned, relishing Fives’s cursing. Rex was clawing at the armrests, arms and shoulders tensing - heck, his entire body was wound up, coiled. Wolffe was not cruel enough to add to it - too much. He moved slowly, stretching Rex while avoiding giving him too much. Just enough to keep him on his toes, so to speak. And it was hard, watching him writhe above him with an abandon Wolffe had not expected from him when he had first stepped in the room.

A loud moan echoed, making both Wolffe and Rex look back at the other four. Wolffe did bite his lower lip, doing his best to curb the hunger that rose in him - not just for Rex, but for them. Sinker was obviously preparing Fives, and Boost apparently decided that, in the end, he might as well blow Fives himself. Though it was less a blowjob and more worship, if the expression on his face was any indication. Comet was littering bites all over Fives, paying extra attention to the place where Wolffe had bitten him at first. The sight made Wolffe press harder against Rex, forcing a choked wail from him. 

“Wolffe,  _ kriff _ !”

Wolffe withdrew his fingers, wrapping them for an instant around Rex, before he rose to speak in his ear, purring.

“Was I good enough, Rex?”

A jerky nod. He would have to do better than that. Wolffe grazed his teeth on Rex’s jaw. 

“Was I good enough that I can get you to sit on my cock and ride me, Captain?” He wanted Rex to be able to look. He wanted to look too. 

“Yes…”

Fives shouted, the shout morphing into a dragged out moan, and Sinker had this terrifying, satisfied look on his face.  _ Little shit.  _ Wolffe was proud of his pack. He was surprised when Rex grabbed him to shove him in the armchair, reversing their position. He had not expected him to move so fast while being so damn strung up, but apparently, it was desperation more than anything. Rex slid onto his laps, and rocked - and the fabric of his blacks was hurting him. Wolffe made to get rid of them, only to have Rex catching his wrists - much like Wolffe himself had done to Fives. 

“Leave them on…” Oh, the look in Rex’s eyes, pupils blown - wild, completely gone. He licked Wolffe’s lips, the touch making him whine.  _ More, just give me more!  _ “Just open them enough so you can fuck me.” 

Wolffe growled, but did as requested. Immediately, Rex had his hand on his cock, and his skin was rough, and warm, and Wolffe could not keep himself from jerking his hips upwards in a futile attempt to get more. And still, Rex’s voice, teasing him, and Wolffe hated him for it. Lies. It only made him hornier. 

“Poor Wolffe, how you have been neglected… How your cock is slick and leaking…” Rex diving for a kiss, lewd, filthy, and Wolffe let him take control. He wanted, so much. Too much. 

“Rex.” He growled again, his breathing gone the instant Rex let go of him to turn around, grinding his ass against his cock. His back arched. Wolffe caught him by the hips, and leaned forward to bite into his skin - feeling the muscles under his mouth, hot skin - scars. Rex howled, before catching himself. Wolffe’s grip loosened when Rex moved around to give Wolffe enough room.Wolffe sat up, closer to Rex, coaxing him as he spread his legs. He breathed harder when Rex started to sink on him - the sheer feeling of this tight, hellish heat around him. It took all his willpower not to force Rex down on his cock - it was torture. And from the way Rex was panting, body trembling as he moved, the feeling was mutual. It felt like ages until Rex had taken him completely, leaning back against Wolffe with a sigh. Wolffe drew soothing circles on his thighs, his hips - avoiding his cock for now, but otherwise stroking all the skin he could touch. Looking to the side, he caught them staring. Fives had sobered up, and looked like he was going to say something but could not speak. Rex rocked his hips slowly, making Wolffe inhale sharply. He wrapped his arms around Rex to hold him, and kept his eyes on the others. 

Comet had moved to the back to the couch, trapping Fives’s arms against it. Sinker and Boost were working Fives quite nicely. Wolffe could see how Fives was arching under them, trying to get closer - but they were good. Very good, Wolffe could attest to that. He knew exactly how much of a devil Boost could be - and the filthy wet sound he was making were enough to make anyone hard. Wolffe’s hips stuttered, and he kept the movement going - Rex was moving again, but he was doing so almost absently. Both were too focused on what was going on in front of them. Sinker, though - Wolffe could tell he had gone back to teasing Fives. He got the confirmation when Fives started thrashing, and yelled for them to ‘give him cocks, his mouth, his ass,  _ anything, just do it _ ’. Wolffe had to admit the way he said it was a turn on. And he would be damned if he did not just feel Rex  _ clench  _ around him. He bit his tongue to ground himself. They were going to kill him. 

Comet moved back to the front, Sinker moving back slowly - drawing a keening sound from Fives. Sinker nudged Boost to get away. It was Comet who came to Wolffe’s side - as he was wont to do. He was the one who did not shout. He came to them, kneeling besides Wolffe - although he did look at Rex, there was respect in his stance. 

“How would you rather have us take him apart, sirs?” Loud enough for Rex to hear - asking him too. Wolffe brought his left hand up to cup Comet’s face. 

“How about you take him, Comet? Boost can hope for some payback…” And then, lower, for Comet alone, even if Rex might hear. Making it as much of a purr as he could manage. “And Sinker can fuck you as you fuck our guest. How does that sound?” He smiled as Comet breathed in sharply, leaning in his touch. Comet moved forward, kissing him - light, quick - Wolffe liked that in Comet. He tugged at his hair, pulling his head back. A silent order to go. Rex rocking backward sharply, catching Wolffe unaware. He lost track for an instant, raking his nails up Rex’s thighs, rolling his hips to meet Rex’s. “Enjoy the show,  _ cyar’ika _ ?” He was answered by a hum, and he - very lightly - ran the pad of his fingers along Rex’s cock. How he twitched under a ghost touch… It made Wolffe ache for him - he wanted nothing more than to pound mercilessly into Rex until he was screaming - but Comet was moving, talking in hushed tones - and how Fives was whimpering. Who would have thought he would be such a mess? 

Wolffe watched, rocking against Rex sporadically, caught by the sight of Comet and Sinker move Fives around until the ARC was one his hands and knees, in a way that had him facing Wolffe and Rex. Wolffe did not need to be a Jedi to practically feel the lust bleeding out of him - it made the air thicker, and Wolffe reflexively tightened his grip on Rex’s hip - right on the bite he had worked on him. Rex stiffened, breathing harder when Wolffe traced it with his fingers. Boost and Fives both turned to look as Sinker prepared Comet - taking his damn time, Wolffe knew. It was visible in the way Sinker had his hand on Comet’s throat, caressing him - how Comet moved back against his hands, head thrown back. A fleeting look in Wolffe’s direction, smiling. Wolffe smiled back - his free hand moving to stroke Rex’s cock. Speaking low, but not low enough not to be heard. Rex arching under his touch, twisting so he could still see. 

“Look what you’re doing to him, Comet. Gets him hotter still to look at you.” 

Comet bit his lips, Sinker tightening his hold on him. Boost had his hand on Fives, stroking him lightly - teasing. Suddenly, Comet wailed, hands latching onto Sinker’s arm - Wolffe could not contain a growl, echoed by Rex. 

“You feel so good, Comet. They all look at you… I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“ _ Kriff,  _ Sinker, just do it you bastard!” Comet sounded so strung up, it made Wolffe ache. Every time he got like this, Wolffe had this urge to bite into him - pounce on him. 

Boost nodded, and Sinker released Comet, who shivered at the loss. He did not waste time, taking the offered tube from Sinker, stroking his cock, and Wolffe felt hunger coiling in his belly - how this hand felt on him, he knew it so well. 

“Get on with it!” Fives was also getting quite desperate - not that Wolffe could blame him. Anyone would be in his situation. He grinned. Comet said something Wolffe did not quite catch, but his breath caught in his throat when Comet finally pushing into Fives - slow and steady, but unrelenting, drawing a litany of curses and moans from Fives. Wolffe’s hand left Rex’s hip, moving up to run on his neck like Sinker had done to Comet - no pressure, just the touch. Felt his breathing quicken, how fast his pulse was. He tightened his fingers around Rex’s cock, holding him in place when Sinker sank into Comet - faster, in a fluid motion that had Comet rear backward with a keening sound - pushing back against Sinker. Rex whined at this. 

“Wolffe…”

“What is it,  _ Rex’ika. _ ” 

“Move.” 

“Want to join them, so I can fuck you hard and deep?” The last part more like a growl, and he was not certain who moaned in answer, as the room was filling with sounds- Comet looked so good, falling against Sinker, his hips twitching. He almost missed Rex’s ‘yes’, but he followed suit when Rex got up to kneel near Fives - within arm’s reach, but still too far to invite touch. No one in this room would touch Rex unless he and Wolffe both agreed to that. Wolffe knelt behind Rex, staring at Fives, who caught his eye. Maybe it was defiance, maybe it was asserting dominance, Wolffe took his time, getting Rex to spread his legs a bit more before he sank back into him, the feeling so different than when he was sitting in the armchair. Having more room to move, he moved around to find that spot again - and when he was sure he would reach it, he snapped his hips forward. Rex wailed, his whole body tensing and clenching around him, making Wolffe choke on his breath, cursing. He felt so perfect. Fives had lost whatever composure he could have had left, it seemed, panting harshly, focused on Rex. 

Wolffe snaked his right arm around Rex’s chest, bringing him back against him, his left hand tracing his lips, his jaw, his neck - relishing the feel of his damp skin. He set a slow pace, taking his time to pull out almost completely before thrusting back in - doing all he could to control his breathing, but it was getting harder. At his side, Boost had moved in front of Fives. His every moves showed just how aroused he was - they all were. Wolffe was used to a more brutal pace where the pack was concerned - a roughness and wildness that sometimes was toned down when they had guests. Unless said guest made sure to rile up every single one of them. Besides, they had some time left. Fives did not wait to be prompted and-  _ damn _ . Fives’s right hand was on Boost’s hip, holding him in place as he sucked him. They were past any sort of artistry at this point, but he looked so hungry, it made Wolffe grit his teeth, a low hiss escaping. Rex arched against him, left hand flying backward to grab his thigh, fingers digging into his flesh. 

Rex must have been watching - he turned his head to catch Wolffe’s forefinger in his mouth, nipping and sucking at him, a sensation that shot straight to Wolffe’s cock. He could not see Rex, it was a shame. But he had seen him do it, and the image was burned in his mind. Wolffe moved so that Rex could access his hand - now sucking on his fingers like he would his cock - like he already had. And Rex was obviously thinking this too, if the sounds he was making were any indication. Wolffe picked his pace, right hand wandering past Rex’s hip, then scratching his way up in time with a particularly vicious roll of his hips - Rex wailing around his fingers, the sound muffled, bleeding out in the air. Wolffe almost came just hearing him. Whines could be heard - one look showed Comet with his head thrown back, Sinker’s hand in his hair, pulling and releasing his hair. Comet’s hands clutching Fives’s sides - hard enough to bruise. Sinker was mouthing Comet’s shoulder, his neck. Sinker looked up at him, tilting his head. Waiting. Time for a change of pace. 

“Got enough teasing, Rex?” 

A breathless chuckle. A last lick at his hand. “Thought you’d never ask.” 

With that, Wolffe abandoned all restraint - Rex braced himself on the ground, Wolffe falling on him like he was prey. He set a punishing pace, scratched Rex’s sides - his muscles moving under the strain, so inviting. His jaw aching with the need to taste him. He bent forward, grazing his teeth against Rex’s back, biting down as soon as he found some purchase. The curse he heard was Comet, but he still heard Rex moaning loudly. Rex rarely spoke, but the sounds he made - Wolffe could not get enough of these. He made sure not to hit his prostate every time, keeping his aim as erratic as he could - and from the way Rex’s shoulders were tensing, how he was clawing at the ground, it was a matter of instants before he snapped. Wolffe was aware of how Comet and Sinker were keeping up with him - and how it was tearing Fives apart. If it were not for Boost’s cock in his mouth, Wolffe was sure he would have practically howling. He allowed himself a smirk, attention drawn to Comet’s breathless yelp when Sinker raked his nails down his chest. How he froze in place for a moment, how Fives pushed back desperately against him - and Sinker’s thrusts was what kept them all going. Wolffe growled in spite of himself, a void deep in his chest eating at him. Right hand on Rex’s hip, his grip merciless, bruising, the left one barely brushing his cock - Rex shouting at him - but all he did was wrap his hand around the base, reining in his release. 

“You don’t get to come before I did, Rex.” His voice barely more than a growl - he knew its effect on Rex and he was not disappointed when he felt him clench around him - whether it was intentional or a reflex. Wolffe kept talking, whispering filth in Rex’s ear, telling him about the time they hunted Fox, how they had taken him apart. And Rex taking it all in, biting his lips from the sound of it, keening noises escaping him - as though he was experiencing it on top of everything else. Wolffe was close, the proximity of his men, how Rex was being good to him. How Rex suddenly reared back, almost sitting on Wolffe’s laps. Wolffe reaching the back of his neck, kissing his skin, licking - tasting salt and sweat, how hot his skin was. And Rex riding him, turning his head to speak, breathless, urging him on -  _ come on, Wolffe, come for me, fill me  _ \- and Wolffe had no idea if it was the words, this low purr, the moans, the way Rex was using him, rolling his hips. Wolffe came with a howl, the sound tearing out of him - tearing his lungs to shreds and leaving him breathless. Biting into Rex’s shoulder, hard - left hand stroking Rex in time with his thrusts - riding his orgasm even after it got too much, fucking him until he felt Rex tense around him, his whole body arching as he came hard, a choked,  _ loud _ , moan that could have been Wolffe’s name. Wolffe held onto Rex until he had fully relaxed, resisting the urge to mark him more. He withdrew carefully, and reclined against the armchair, gathering Rex in his arms. He nuzzled his neck, before he brought his hand to his lips, licking Rex’s come - staring at Fives the whole time. 

Fives, who moaned loudly - sending Boost crashing down with a howl of his own - cut short by him biting his lips so hard Wolffe could almost feel that pain. Wolffe’s hands roaming Rex’s body. Boost bending to kiss Fives - moaning as he slowly got down from his high, hand in Fives’s hair pulling his head back. Boost kept kissing Fives, the kiss turning sloppier and desperate when Comet reached around him to stroke him with one hand, the other carving lines into his back from shoulder to hip. Fives arched under Comet’s touch, tensing - and yet it was not enough. Wolffe bit his lips, his hold on Rex tightening - skin tingling with the knowledge of how it felt. Rex let out a broken sigh, writhing in Wolffe’s lap, making him look at Sinker. Sinker had one hand around Comet’s neck, stroking him just under his jaw - as though he was modeling him into shape - a firm touch. With the other, he was digging his fingers into Comet’s hair, pressing against his scalp or pulling his hair. Comet had closed his eyes, his body wracked by sporadic spasms, and from the way Sinker was losing his pace, Wolffe could tell he was on the brink. Rex pressed back against Wolffe, and for an instant, he wanted to curse his own body - it was too soon, no matter he wished it was not. 

Fives did not last much longer, not with Comet following Sinker’s hard thrusts, not with Boost kissing him, biting him - purring into his mouth like that. Not with Comet working his magic - stroking him  _ contratempo _ , using his skills in dissociating his moves to the fullest. His moans and whimpers swallowed by Boost, who followed when Fives reared back - forcing him back against Comet, crowding him. Holding him there, kissing his way down his chest - cleaning him him with long licks - keeping the stimulation going until Fives was a shuddering mess, his hips jerking under the onslaught. Wolffe could not tell who - of Comet or Sinker followed, both tensing and arching - Sinker pulling Comet’s head back - Boost coming in to kiss him, filthy and loud, killing his howl in his throat, and Sinker biting into his shoulder - the neck was Wolffe’s, on all of them. Wolffe aching for this, for them - his pack. How Sinker rode his orgasm, dragging Comet along with him - laying him down, kissing him slowly before bending over to kiss Fives, trading places with Boost. Rex mouthing his neck, twisting around to kiss him - and Wolffe felt it - the hunger was tamed but desire still lurking. Wolffe gathered Rex closer to him, kissing him once more before turning to his pack, and Fives. Who still seemed quite dazed. He nodded to Boost. 

“Rex?”

Only a hum indicated that Rex even heard him. 

“Shower.” 

“Can’t move…” 

Wolffe sighed, but he still got up, taking Rex with him. He wrapped an arm around him as they walked to the showers - the room was made to accommodate several people, much unlike his usually cramped quarters. He led Rex to the wall, so that he could support himself, and turned on the spray next to them - they would have sound freshers for gods know how long after that, and really, he did not care that people compared him to a fish, because he liked water. It was a bit cool, but he stepped under it anyway. He cleaned himself quickly while waiting for it to warm up to bring Rex to him. He took care of Rex, checking that he was comfortable, even after Rex was sufficiently awake to grouse that he could do it himself, really Wolffe, why do you do that? The truth was that Wolffe liked taking care of his partners. Simple as that. He offered Rex a light kiss before he turned off the water and retrieved towels. Again, he did not let Rex any choice as he dried his hair and skin carefully. He was about done when the boys got in, Fives still a tad wobbly. Wolffe raised an eyebrow - they did not have to. 

“We told him we still had water. Apparently he’s as bad as you are.”

“Nothing beats water, Sinker. Trust me.” That was the longest sentence Fives had gotten out in quite a while, and his voice was still hoarse. The fact that he looked so well-fucked added to the whole image and Wolffe was fairly sure this too was going to stay with him. He left them to their own device, and went to the bunk area with Rex. At least they did not have to move any mattresses or covers - the pack slept in a pile on missions, whenever they could. Wolffe suspected his general to actually have a hand in facilitating it for them. He had no proof, however. He settled down with Rex, laying his head on his chest - close to that scar that reminded him how close Death had brushed him. Rex’s hand in his hair, so gentle - Wolffe purred in contentment. He whispered his thanks to Rex - something he did often. He was grateful for Rex - for Cody - for his  _ vode _ \- grateful they were together. Wolffe had not been as tactile before he got so close to dying in that escape pod. He, Boost, and Sinker, had clung together ever since. They rarely slept alone. They had lost too much. 

“Wolffe, you think too much,  _ cyare. _ ” 

He did not apologise, instead raising his head to kiss Rex. The endearment too, it was something he could get used to. Something he treasured. He brought the blankets back on them, warmth building slowly. 

Moments later, they were joined by the others. Comet got there first, and asked with a gesture if he could get on Rex’s other side. Wolffe nudged Rex, who nodded. Immediately, Comet was curled against Rex’s side, head tucked on his shoulder. Comet sighed. 

“Thank you, both of you.” 

“Don’t mention it.” And as though to emphasize his statement, Rex carded his fingers in Comet’s hair - longer than theirs, soft. Wolffe loved how Comet’s hair felt under his touch. Comet nuzzled Rex’s skin, making a purring sound as he settled comfortably. And how Rex smiled - soft. Wolffe curled an arm around his waist, putting his head back on Rex’s chest. Arms around him - he recognized Boost, mainly in the he was entangling his legs with Wolffe’s. One look indicated that Fives was holding Comet, who smiled at this - he was usually the one wanting to be at the centre of the pile - he preferred being warm. Fives’s arm was on Comet’s, fingers trailing the back of his hand. Sinker was pressed flushed against Fives, and covered in most of the unused blankets - making a nest was something he did as often as possible. But Wolffe could guess that he had one arm around Fives’s chest. Warmth building up faster, and Wolffe was at peace. WIth Rex, with his brothers - with that loudmouthed idiot ARC who probably had the best idea in coming to yell at him. Rex’s hand in his hair slowing down as sleep descended on him, and Wolffe did not resist it when sleep curled around his limbs. 


End file.
